gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Booster Parts
For all your Booster part needs Booster Part list This list is where you will find information on all of the boosters. XIC-00-EAGLE *Price: Starter *Energy Drain: 50,000 p/s *Speed: 50 *Maneuverability: 60 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: A rather balanced and basic type of booster. It is given to nearly every new GYRO pilot. TRE-00-WERM *Price: $16,000 *Energy Drain: 80,000 p/s *Speed: 70 *Maneuverability: 75 *Booster Heads: 6 *Description: A good starting point for Speedy GYROs with 6 different booster heads for increased manueverability PIN-00-SEAGULL *Price: $20,000 *Energy Drain: 60,000 p/s *Speed: 60 *Maneuverability: 55 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: A good set of boosters for Offensive and Defensive type GYROs. NID-00-BOOST *Price: $20,000 *Energy Drain: 40,000 p/s *Speed: 50 *Maneuverability: 50 *Booster Heads: 2 *Description: A good set of boosters for Jammer and Sensory type GYROs due to the low energy cost. XIC-01-SOAR *Price: $26,000 *Energy Drain: 55,000 p/s *Speed: 60 *Maneuverability: 65 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: An improvement of the Eagle, the Soar grants greater manueverability and speed. TRE-01-FLO *Price: $28,000 *Energy Drain: 95,000 p/s *Speed: 75 *Maneuverability: 75 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: The Flo is a more advanced set of boosters for speedy type GYROs. With several different boosters for heightened speed and Manueverability. PIN-01-ALTO *Price: $28,000 *Energy Drain: 70,000 p/s *Speed: 65 *Maneuverability: 60 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: A superior set of boosters to the SEAGULL, the ALTO increses both speed and manueverability and is a great option for offensive and defensive GYROs. RIV-00-FLI *Price: $48,000 *Energy Drain: 80,000 *Speed: 70 *Maneuverability: 70 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: A superior type of boosters that incorporate speed and low energy drain. NID-02-BIRD *Price: $44,000 *Energy Drain: 135,000 *Speed: 70 *Maneuverability: 80 *Booster Heads: 6 *Description: A revolutionary booster model that takes the form of wings on the GYROs back. The edge of the wings can be used as a weapon to slice through opponents. XIC-02-LEVEL *Price: $40,000 *Energy Drain: 90,000 *Speed: 65 *Maneuverability: 80 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: A booster that sports high manueverability and balance. TRE-02-HOVER *Price: $46,000 *Energy Drain: 110,000 *Speed: 85 *Maneuverability: 85 *Booster Heads: 6 *Description: A high velocity GYRO booster, PIN-02-ENGINE *Price: $48,000 *Energy Drain: 90,000 *Speed: 75 *Maneuverability: 75 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: The engine that drives an all out assault. This revolutionary set of boosters enable quick and heavy combat. RIV-01-HAWK *Price: $80,000 *Energy Drain: 70,000 *Speed: 80 *Maneuverability: 90 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: Well suited for high altitude sniping, this booster brought about the advent of the Sky snipe. XIC-03-SKIE *Price: $68,000 *Energy Drain: 100,000 *Speed: 80 *Maneuverability: 95 *Booster Heads: 6 *Description: A well balanced booster for GYROs of every variety. TRE-03-AIR *Price: $72,000 *Energy Drain: 140,000 *Speed: 95 *Maneuverability: 95 *Booster Heads: 6 *Description: A high velocity Booster set capable of outpacing nearly every other model. PIN-03-JUMP *Price: $72,000 *Energy Drain: 90,000 *Speed: 90 *Maneuverability: 90 *Booster Heads: 4 *Description: A low energy draining high performance model. RIV-02-JET *Price: $145,000 *Energy Drain: 150,000 *Speed: 90 *Maneuverability: 95 *Booster Heads: 6 *Description: The ultimate wing type Booster model. This is used by several elit pilots around the world due to its properties as weapon and its unique maneuverability. ???-??-????? *Price: NA *Energy Drain: ? *Speed: ? *Maneuverability: ? *Booster Heads: ? *Description: ?